


These Thoughts of Mine

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, POV Tom Riddle, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: A step is just a step, until it becomes much more.





	

One step. One simple, small step. It would be that easy. His screams would be swallowed by the howling wind. If the rain ever let out, his body would be found broken and bloodied at the foot of the astronomy tower. 

Nobody would miss him. Nobody would mourn him. Oh, the tragedy of it all would certainly shock and sadden some. His fellow Slytherins might feel his absence. With time, one of the boys, maybe Lestrange, would claim Tom’s power for their own. His Slytherins would follow another. It would be as if he never existed. 

One step. One simple, small step. 

These thoughts! These thoughts, they were all because of Headmaster Dippet. Tom had though, he had hoped to stay at Hogwarts for the summer. Hogwarts is not to stay open for the summer, Headmaster Dippet had stated. Summer at Hogwarts is not a proper way for a young wizard to spend his time, Headmaster Dippet had claimed. No Hogwarts meant going back to that dreadful orphanage. 

And so, Tom stood high up in the astronomy tower thinking it would be that easy. One step. One simple, small step. 

Once before such thoughts had invaded Tom’s mind. In the Common Room, Malfoy had mocked mudbloods' barbaric way of shaving with a knife. Again, Tom had imagined the ease of it all. The skin breaking under the knife’s pressure, the blood pouring and he would slip out of this world. 

But Tom Riddle would never feel the blood drip from his wrists nor would he take that simple, small step. For Tom Riddle feared death


End file.
